Solo un dia
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Solo un día de mi vida, quiero que me cuentes tus más grandes sentimientos por mí, porque yo lo sé… sé que me quieres como yo a ti.    Sasunaru style


****Solo un día****

_Solo un día de mi vida, quiero que me cuentes tus más grandes sentimientos por mí, porque yo lo sé… sé que me quieres como yo a ti._

_Solo un día pido a la vida, para que me digas ¿Por qué siempre callas tu dolor? Adoro tu sonrisa, adoro tu mirada, adoro tu voz, odio que calles tus sentimientos, odio que estés con alguien que no sea yo._

_Pero dime ¿qué hago yo? Si tú no deseas decirme lo que te ocurre_

_Recuerdo cuando te conocí, la primera vez que te vi, al principio no llamaste mi atención, solo eras uno más de aquel salón_

_Durante el primer año de secundaria, el único contacto que mantuvimos fue el día que tú te acercaste a mí, para ayudarme con un trabajo de español que aun no terminaba, me sonreíste y sin preguntármelo comenzaste a auxiliarme._

_En ese instante nunca imagine, que te llegarías a convertir en mi mejor amigo y menos en el amor de mi vida pero así sucedió._

_Durante el segundo año, solo te hable un poco y chocamos varias veces, pero aun no sentía nada por ti._

_Fue hasta el tercer año, que comenzamos una verdadera amistad, llena de juegos, platicas y risas, al final de año en navidad lo supe…_

"_Me había enamorado de ti"_

_Ese día hubo un festival en el que estuvimos juntos, como amigos pero yo ya te quería._

_Al regresar de vacaciones, fue cuando rumoraban que tu y yo éramos novios, por el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, pero eso no parecía incomodarte, y a mi menos._

_El día que confesé mis sentimientos, no fui rechazado, pero tampoco aceptado, tú me miraste desconcertado, yo te mire con esperanza de ser aceptado pero… no paso absolutamente nada._

_Continuamos nuestra amistad como si nada hubiese pasado, luego me di cuenta tú te enamoraste de mí, lo percibía en tu mirada cuando estaba con alguien más._

_Estabas celoso, y sentí mariposas en mi estomago, tú me querías o eso creía, con el tiempo comenzaste a ignorarme, ya no me hacías caso como antes y me dolió._

_Termino la secundaria y pensé que jamás volvería a verte, que gran error, te encontré en la preparatoria de nuevo._

_Me hablaste como amigos, solo eso. Yo te buscaba tu me evitabas, y decidí olvidarte._

_Por suerte me cambie de turno, porque estaba en el de la tarde contigo, al llegar al turno matutino, todo cambio._

_Me hice de nuevos amigos y hasta de un pretendiente, luego cuando todo marchaba bien, apareces de nuevo tú._

_También cambiaste de turno y ahora me hablabas más que antes, un día te presente a mi mejor amigo y también mi pretendiente y note tu mirada de odio hacia él y como te la devolvió._

_En ese momento aquel sentimiento que creía muerto, floreció._

_Ha pasado medio año, desde entonces solo que por una discusión ya no te hablo y tu solo me miras de lejos, o cuando paso cerca de tu salón, mis amigas y mis amigos me dicen que se te nota que me amas pero que te cuesta demostrar tus sentimientos._

_Y yo te sigo queriendo, te sigo amando, pero no puedo seguir así todo el tiempo._

_Hoy fue un día miserable para mí, tuve una discusión con mi familia y me sentía terrible en la escuela, nadie me comprendía._

_Pero como dicen por ahí: "si no hablas nadie te escucha" o eso creí._

_Porque mi pretendiente, el me consoló dándome su cariño y palabras de aliento, algo que creí que algún día harías tu._

_Yo lloraba desconsolado, mi amigo me protegía con su abrazo, y tú me mirabas con un deje de tristeza y dolor desde lejos, pero fue algo que tú provocaste por abandonarme cuando más necesite de ti, y ahora estando aquí en el transporte con rumbo a mi hogar, me pregunto_

_¿Qué pasaría si tan solo por un día, fueras sincero conmigo?_

_Es por eso que hoy, le pido a dios, que tan solo por un día, me digas ¿que soy realmente para ti?_

_No dejo de pensar en ti_

_Aunque el tiempo no parezca parar_

_Mi corazón está vacío_

_Aún sigue intentando hacerse un hueco en tus sentimientos_

_Pero es difícil, porque tú siempre serás así conmigo, siempre callando tus sentimientos_

_Pero aun así, siempre serás mi primer amor_

_Sasuke uchiha _


End file.
